Shelob
Shelob is the king of the beasts in the caves of Erenath. Early Life Birth Shelob´s birth date is unknown. He was born in Erenath, along with his twin brother Gonbatlan, while their father Acros was getting an army ready to attack the Three Kings(Theros, Azuros and Avilos). Battle of the Three Kings Acros launched an attack at Minas Eldan, but he lost. Azuros, Theros and Avilos rode to fight him, but when Acros saw the size and equipment of their army, he fled to Erenath. When he reached, he started to amass a larger army. When he was done, he rode out again and attacked Azuros. In the battle, Azuros couldn´t defeat him at all. Then Acros attacked him with a huge club. As Azuros lay dying, he sensed that no outerly power could kill Acros. All Artiacels had a weakness. Acros´s was his own poison, which would melt his skin. Azuros told it to his 3-year-old son and died. Just then, Avilos and Theros came and drove away Acros. Battle of the Ardinian Plains Deeply humiliated, Acros went home(to Erenath)and full of rage, again started to amass an army. It took him many years to get an army.....of 100000 beasts!! He could have done it earlier, but now and then he faced attacks from the Noldon. Then he attacked King Crido, Azuros´s son, who then ruled the Noldon Empire. The Battle of the Ardinian Plains followed, in which Acro and all his children(except Shelob)were killed. Only Shelob and his six nephews(the children of Acros´s other children) remained. They fled to Erenath with Srentek(also called Srentok), Acros´s uncle. Shelob tried to stay and fight, but Srentek stopped him. Then Crino, High Captain of Noldonia, rode up, fought Srentek and killed him. The Flight of Shelob After Srentek fell, the Beasts panicked and fled with Shelob to Erenath, the last beast stronghold. After the entire host of the Beasts went in, just as Crino almost entered Erenath, a volcano(which had earlier died, but now was replaced by a new volcano)barred Crino´s way. After that, Shelob never exited Erenath for many years, until the time when he, Harzad and Rex became allies. The Last Rise of the Beasts By now, some years had passed and the grief had reduced in the hearts of Shelob, Asrigas and Untaliat.(Asrigas and Untaliat were the two of Shelob´s nephews.) But Sundandlat, Evertonner, Vortretos, and Grevond(Shelob´s other nephews)hadn´t calmed down at all. They were furious at the Noldon for killing their fathers. So they each took one-seventh of the remaining Beast army and marched, in a last attempt to bring back the Beast Empire. Unfortunately, Crido´s great-grandson Dino expected this. He defeated them all with the army he had kept at the ready all these years. Shelob, Untaliat and Asrigas were full of grief again. They waited for many years to strike at the Noldon. Then in the reign of Krino, Asrigas went out with 1 third of the remaining Beast Army. He, unfortunately, got killed by Krino´s sons. The army was destroyed. Miserable over the deaths, Shelob named Untaliat his Heir(since he didn´t have any children of his own) and gave him half of his remaining army. In the reign of Avilos II, the Mandrakes invaded the Noldon. This was what Untaliat was waiting for. He secretly made an alliance with the Mandrakes. He took his army and rode out against Avilos II. But when Untaliat was fighting him, he mistakenly insulted the Mandrakes. They pretended not to consider it as an insult, but the next day, when they and Untaliat rode out to fight Avilos II, they ditched Untaliat and let Avilor(Spino´s great great great grandfather;Avilos II´s brother)kill him. As he fell to the floor, he took care to fall on the unwary Avilos II. Avilor took Avilos II´s place and changed his name to Avilos III. As all this was happening, Shelob was amassing reinforcements to help Untaliat. When he heard news of his fall, he swore by the gods: "I, Shelob, last of the Artiacels, Lord of Erenath,swear to(try to)utterly destroy and crush the Noldon kings!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ever since, Shelob waited to "utterly destroy and crush" the Noldon royal family. The Triple Aliance Many years later, in the reign of King Spino, Shelob tried to lure Spino into Erenath and kill him, but the plan backfired and Shelob was grievously wounded. He rested for a long time, then heard about Rex. He forged an alliance with him(but he didn´t know that Rex planned to kill him), and later with Harzad, another of Rex´s allies. Then he tried to get the Crown of Spiders, but it was lost in the Cursed Underworld. Rex went after it and finally got it back. In the Battle of the Fireyes, he combined the fires of thought, memory and fate to form the Fire of Time. In the Battle of the Sharktooth, he went to battle against Spino. Personality He is very arrogant and full of rage for his losses. He isn't interested in gaining land or building an empire.He just wants to get his revenge on Spino and get a lot of gold. Relationships Spino Mainly, Shelob hates Spino because Spino's ancestors killed many of Shelob's kin. But Shelob also hates him because of his "merry" manner. Rex After Shelob failed to kill Spino on his own,he made an alliance with Rex.He isn't really a friend of Rex;neither of them make friends.Rex actually plans to betray Shelob,but Shelob doesn't know it. Harzad On Rex's insistence,Shelob made an alliance with Harzad,king of Poros. Both Harzad and Shelob did it against their wills, since beasts and archosaurs(especially Porosians) never liked each other. Together Rex,Shelob and Harzad form the triple alliance. Wastane and Waspine Wastane and Waspine are his two top generals.They are both rivals,each trying to get a higher position than the other. At times, Shelob favours Waspine, and another time he favours Wastane. Family He likes his family very much and is very miserable because they died out. He doesn't have any children, so he can't have an heir after his possible death. That's one of the main reasons for him to hate the Noldon. If Untaliat, his last relative, hadn't rode against Avilos II, he could have been Shelob's Heir. Raptoro He hates Raptoro because he helps Spino, but his hate increased in The Crown of Spiders, when Raptoro called him names. Carno Shelob sees Carno as a good general who has good strategies, but he hates him because he serves the Noldon.